


Danny's Little Secret...

by NeoCortex



Series: Danny's Little Secret [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: Danny hates when Steve says things are 'Classified'... Little does Steve know that's because Danny's clearance is higher than his... Read on to find out why...





	1. Commander D. M. Williams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual part 1 of the series...

            Danny was sitting in Steve’s office with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. The blonde’s head hung low between his shoulders as the reality of what was about to happen was hitting him. His whole team was going to learn about a truth he’d kept hidden only because everything before his life in Newark PD was ‘classified’…

“Danny, talk to me. What’s wrong?” The dark haired Navy SEAL was leaning against his desk in front of Danny while the blonde was seated on the couch.

“Just wait Steve. I promise you’ll get all your answers soon enough…”

He could feel the way that Steve was looking at him and he knew how he sounded without looking at the taller man. He sounded defeated. Something Danny knew Steve rarely heard from him.

“Danny, I’m worried about you. We all are. You walked in earlier, told me you needed to talk to me and you tell me I’ll get all my answers but you have yet to start talking.”

“Yeah well, I can’t talk until I get something…”

“Get what, Danny?”

Just as Danny is about to give another cryptic answer a woman in Navy dress whites steps into Steve’s office with a metal clipboard in one hand and a white package in the other. Both men stand, Steve with his back to Danny as both face her. When they stand upright she snaps a salute and Steve is the only one that doesn’t see Danny’s perfect salute in return.

“Commander I have a package for you. And I have to have you sign for it…” Her tone is crisp but her eyes say it all. She knows what’s in the package and her heart apparently aches for the recipient.

Steve’s confused voice brings Danny back to the moment, “Um. Alright…”

“Not you Steve…” Danny stops him as the taller man reaches for the clipboard and he steps forward.

He can feel all eyes on him now as he takes the heavy metal board in hand and uses a signature he hasn’t used in years. _Commander Daniel M. Williams._

When he handed back the clipboard she handed over the package.

Danny stared at the soft package for a moment before ripping open the top. With a shaking hand he looked inside and the contents made him pause and take a deep breath. Looking up at the woman in dress whites he asked in a broken voice, “Where was he found?”

“The Sudan, Sir.”

Danny swallowed around the lump in his throat as he slipped a trembling hand into the bag. His fingers found a small leather bound book and he pulled it out, letting the bag now sit on Steve’s desk- in front of which he now stood. He unwrapped the binding and opened the book, flipping through it until he came to the last entry.

It was dated for a month prior. Seeing the date his heart skipped a beat and he felt as if it jumped into his throat. He closed the journal now and dropped it to Steve’s desk without reading the entry.

Picking up the package once more he then upturned it into his hand and practically sobbed when a pair of silver tags fell into his hand- one of them holding a bullet hole. All too quickly a rage bubbled up inside of Danny like he’d not felt in a very long time and the next thing he knew he was sporting bleeding knuckles while on his knees in front of a wall of shattered glass with Steve at his side trying to guide him up from the glass littered floor and back to the couch.


	2. How we got there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a recap...

Danny awoke to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Groaning he rolled over and grabbed for the device on his nightstand. When he picked it up he found that it was, in fact _not_ the phone ringing.

This alone had the man sitting up with a frown on his face as the ringing continued. Setting his cell back on the nightstand he climbed from his bed and walked over to his dresser where the shrill sound was coming from. Opening the top drawer he reached in and pulled a small black cell phone from the underside of the top of the dresser just inside the drawer.

Staring at the small flashing screen he flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear as it stopped ringing. An official voice spoke, “Alpha Command Code Please.”

“Niner Bravo Hilo.”

“Thank you Commander Williams. One moment while I transfer the call.”

As the woman spoke Danny felt a sinking feeling in his gut start to set in before another voice drew his attention, “Commander Williams. This is Admiral Bark. I’m sorry to inform you that Lieutenant Commander Markson’s body has been returned to us in Newark. You were in his file as the only next of kin. His affects have been sent to Pearl Harbor, you should receive them today. They were the only things found on his body.”

That sinking feeling in his gut turned into a lead balloon that was now trying to choke him.

“Commander?”

“I’m here Admiral. Sorry. I… Where was he found?”

“I don’t know son. But I’m sure we can find out if you want to know.”

“No. I’ve got people here who can do that. Thank you Admiral.”

“Of course. I’m sorry I had to make this call, Commander.”

“As am I, Admiral. Thank you, Sir.”

When the call was disconnected Danny held the phone to his ear still, “Transfer to Pearl Harbor Command.”

“Bravo Code Please.”

“Echo Five Niner.”

“Thank you, Commander. One moment while I transfer the call.”

A few minutes later a new voice came over the ear piece, “Commander Williams?”

“Yes, Sir. I need to see you. Can you come over?”

“Sure, I’ll be there this afternoon.”

“No Sir. This morning, Sir.”

Clearly the man could tell it was urgent to Danny so he agreed, “Very well. I’ll be there in 30, Williams.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

When the call was disconnected Danny returned the phone to its hiding spot before turning to face his bedroom. This was gonna be a shit day…

            Half an hour later saw Danny sitting at the kitchen table with his commanding officer and his hands around a warm coffee cup.

“I can’t do this anymore, Sir…”

“Then I think it’s time to read them in…”

“How much can I tell them?”

“What do you want to tell Him?”

Danny looked at his commanding officer now with wide eyes and a frown, “Sir?”

“Lieutenant Commander McGarrett? What do you want to tell him?”

Danny frowned again but stared down at his coffee now, remaining silent for a few moments.

“Danny?”

“I wanna tell him everything Chief…”

Chief sighed, “Alright. He’ll have the file by noon. But from what I got before I left to come here I found out that his affects will be at your office before then. You need to get ready for work Danny.”

The blonde man sighed into his coffee and nodded. “Yeah… I gotta make a call first…”

“You do that. I’m sorry, Danny.”

“Yeah, Chief. Thanks for this.”

            Danny was getting off the phone as he walked into the Five-0 office, Kono and Chin were standing at the tech table, both looking up to see the blonde man walk in. Kono spoke up then.

“Hey, Danny. We were just getting ready to call you. It’s a pretty slow day, Steve said we might be able to head home early. I was gonna call and tell you not to come in.”

Danny gave Kono a half attempt at a smile, “And let Steve do all the paperwork? It would never get done right.”

“You okay, Boss?”

Danny shook his head at Chin now and hummed lightly, “Don’t let Steve hear you call me that.”

Kono grinned at him, “Please, we all know which of you is really the boss.”

Another attempt at a smile and Kono can smell blood in the water, “Danny, what’s wrong?”

At this point it’s like Steve’s ‘Danny is hurting’ radar is pinged because he steps out of his office, “Something wrong Danno?” And for once, Danny doesn’t even bother being annoyed by the nickname.

“Steve…I need to talk you. But first, you’re about to get a phone call. When you get off the phone I swear I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Steve was about to ask a question- undoubtedly what Danny was talking about- when the phone on his desk rang. He gave Danny an odd look but walked back into his office, Danny not far behind him.

“Steve McGarrett… Yeah…Sir? I… No, Sir. I understand, Sir. Yes, Sir. You too, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Danny was now sitting on the couch in Steve’s office with his elbows on his knees. Before Steve can talk he holds up a hand, “So you’re clearance has been raised. I’m sure you’re confused, didn’t think it could get much higher. Trust me, you’re wrong. I promised you answers. And you’ll get them. I just need you to wait for a few minutes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely unfinished. I will be adding more. And yes there is a bit more to my other Five-0 piece.  
> Again, let me know what y'all think.  
> Please and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea I had. I have like three other versions of this story. Two involve magic, and one is a Fem!Danny... I might write them all but I have no clue yet...  
> Let me know what y'all think?


End file.
